The Super Soldier and the Galactic Bounty Hunter
by Gouster
Summary: Anyone who is actually trying to be helpful thank you keep reading, and please send me a pm if you have any ideas of how I can fix things. Fixing the Formatting. -Gouster
1. Chapter 1 Super Soldier and BountyHunter

Samus Aran punched in coordinates to the nearest Galactic Federation outpost. She looked up and laid back into her chair, she had barely made it out of that explosion back on the Biologic Space Laboratories. If it had not been for the help of X-SA; she would have been killed by that Omega Metroid. She turned around in the chair and faced the animals that she had rescued from the habitat enclosure back on the Biologic Space Laboratories that had been orbiting the SR388.

These creatures had helped her obtain abilities she didn't even know she had. It was strange that she found them there, but Samus was glad she at least found a few friendly faces aboard that nightmare of a Space station.

Samus sighed, "I wonder how long it will take me to get back to the Galactic Federation…?" Samus asked herself.

Samuses gunship's hazard detectors went off as a mammoth sized chunk of debris had appeared in front of her ship. Startled, Samus grabbed a hold of the gunship's controls and jerked the controls left; turning the gunship left, barely missing the chunk of wreckage that had gotten in front of her ship. Samus saw another chunk of debris it was a lot smaller then the last one, so she was able to activate her gunship's guns. The gunship's wings opened up and four missiles launched out of their holders and decimated the debris.

After she had cleared the debris that would have obliterated her gunship; Samus had stumbled upon what looked like a frigate classed ship; but, because it was smaller than the Galactic Federation's frigate classed ship I couldn't tell if it truly was a frigate or a fairly large transport ship, which had been shredded and torn in two like it was made of paper! Samus studied the remains of the vessel and came to the conclusion that it had to of been abandoned, long forgotten. After all who could possibly still be in this ghost ship?

Samus altered the pre-entered course she had typed into the gunship's auto-pilot: and headed towards the top section that looked like it had once been a missile silo. Samus landed onto the most flat surface she could find the land her ship on.

Samus stood up and walked towards the opening hatch. She grabbed her suit's helmet while she walked over to the hatch. As the hatch slide downwards, opening up she put on her helmet; sealing her now provided by her suit oxygen supply from the vacuum of space.

Cortana detected an anomaly had landed onto the surface of the Forward onto Dawn. Cortana looked over at a cryo-pod that was entirely covered in sleet. She pressed a button on the terminal; then the words "Confirm reanimation?" appeared on the screen. Cortana looked over at the pod.

"Please Chief…" she pressed the confirm button and the chamber started to reanimate Chief."I need you to wake up…"

Master Chief opened his eyes he stumbled a bit and leaned onto the hatch of the cryo pod. The effects of Cryogenic freeze having a short, but effective toll. He quickly shook away the effects of the quick de-cryogenic freeze and quickly focused and looked around.

He looked at Cortana, "Why did you wake me?" Cortana booted up his armor's systems.

"An unknown visitor has just landed onto the Forward onto Dawn and I don't think their very friendly." Cortana explained.

Chief nodded and then looked around in the cryo-tube for the emergency manual release lever that was in the cryo pod. He looked above him and saw the lever and pulled it opening the pod up. He walked out of the pod and he calmly walked over to the terminal Cortana was plugged into.

"Just like old times huh?" Chief asked Cortana as he pulled her from the terminal and plugged her into his helmet.

Cortana directed John to the armory oh the ship. When they got to the armor John grabbed a magnum, and an assault rifle.

"Packing light huh?" Cortana asked John.

Chief smirked slightly from the inside of his helmet.

"These weapons have not let me down before. Why should they start now?" Chief asked Cortana.

Chief walked to the space lock located at the top floor of the frigate he entered the air lock and sealed the door behind him. He turned around and walked over to the opposite side of the air lock. He punched in a code on the panel and the air lock opened up sucking all the air in the lock to get completely sucked out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Titans Clash

Chapter 2: The Titans Clash

(Fixing all the formatting issues)

Chief walked outside onto the surface of the Forward onto Dawn. He looked around the area trying to find anything that could be here. He had then saw an unknown aircraft, but the way it was made and constructed was very strange. He had made his way towards the ship when he spotted an orange suited enemy he ducked in cover behind a ventilation duct as the warrior drew closer to him.

"Cortana I want a potential threat assessment on that hostile." Chief ordered.

Cortana nodded and started the threat assessment on the new enemy.

" I've started running the scan chief and the scan reads that this enemy does have a potential threat it's armor has a variety of special abilities. It has a rocket launcher attachment in the gun on its arm. Also it seems that it can go at a speed that is supersonic when it starts to run."

"Finally I annualized its health and shield power it seems that it has moderate shield strength and a large dose of health, but it seems that the soldier's shielding is not fully powered. He must think this ship is abandoned. I would haft to say it has a medium threat level at best." Cortana continued.

Samus had a very weird feeling about this ghost ship something was very wrong about this ship. She could feel that something or someone was waiting for her, but she couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

"Man, this place is so creepy...what kind of people could own this ship...?" Samus asked herself. Then she heard a cocking sound from a gun.

Chief got out of the cover he was in and pointed the gun at the unknown being. "Halt! Identify yourself."

Master Chief looked at the Unknown Soldier, it raised its right arm witch looked like a cannon or gun of some kind, sensing that this unknown target did not mean friendly intentions. So he opened fire upon the now confirmed hostile. The bullets made direct contact with the enemy and seemed to damage some of its systems. Its armor sparked a bit from where one of the bullets was able to pierce through its semi powered up shields and hit its helmet.

Chief dodged the rockets that thing had fired at him. He ran forward and opened fire on that thing again. His assault rifles current clip ran out and instead of reloading he switched to his magnum and fired at the thing. Its shields were dropped and Chief took this opening to get close to it and sub-due it. He got right up to the enemy and kneed it in the stomach. Then, Chief side kicked it five feet from where it use to be and slammed it into a ventilation shaft.

Chief threw a grenade it was a Covenant sticky grenade. The grenade stuck to the ground right in front of the enemy. She was still too dazed to get away from it. The sticky exploded and launched it ten feet from where it use to be and slammed into the air lock's door.

Chief walked up to the hostile and pulled out his knife. He was about to stab the thing when Cortana intervened. "Wait! Chief don't kill this thing we could use it to get information from it." Cortana explained. Master Chief looked at the orange soldier he nodded and carried it to the air lock. Once they were inside the air lock Chief took off the thing's helmet and was surprised to find a living human in it.

Cortana scanned the vitals of the woman. "Chief we have to hurry and get her to the infirmary she is losing a lot of blood very fast!" Cortana exclaimed.

Chief hurried towards the infirmary, when he had arrived he laid her onto a table and Cortana explained how to take off the armor when she hacked into the armor. Chief found a naked woman inside the armor he didn't think anything of it as he patched her up. After he finished patching up the woman he put restraints on her, after he laid her onto a bed inside the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

After Chief managed to get her to stop bleeding and patched up and since she was now in stable conditions from their little "encounter" he headed back to the air lock. He was going to check out the woman's ship and check the insides of it to find anything valuable or see if he could pilot it and get Cortana, the woman, and himself off this ship.

He had left Cortana back in the infirmary to run systems checks and keep an eye on the prisoner. Chief walked out into the lifeless vacuum of space his armor's boot's magnets turned on humming as they turned on and walked over to the strangely built ship of that woman's.

He reached what looked like a pod or elevator of some kind. He walked into it he looked for a switch of some kind he couldn't find anything. Chief realized that the woman's armor must have had a mechanism of some kind in her suit that activates the hatch: he looked up and saw that the top was open he could just jump and grab onto the edge of it and pull himself up.

Cortana looked at the woman out cold on the bed she wondered what this woman, this human woman was doing out here. In this unexplored region of UNSC space. She had an unknown armor that was by far nowhere near UNSC or even the Covenant. But, it seems as though it isn't any Forerunner tech either. Could it be possible there were humans out this far out of UNSC explored space?

Master Chief jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the hatch's opening he hauled himself up and into the ship through the hatch. He got up and looked around the ship he spotted a very strange group of animals on this ship there were some that looked monkeys of some kind and two animals that looked like Ostriches.

He walked over to them his boots clanging against the metal floor of the ship. he walked over to the control systems which just like the rest of the ship was just as confusingly built he looked around to find a data port opening.

He found one under what looked like the controls to the ship. He took out a data module and plugged it into the opening and started to download the data from the ship. After a while he then heard an alarm coming from the ship and words appeared on an overhead screen that read

"Warning, Warning! Debris headed on interception course with ship!"

Chief pulled the data module from the data port he looked at the animals. He couldn't have left these animals here to die. He got what looked like Emergency air masks in the ship had got each on onto the animals and led them out of the ship: while in the lifeless vacuum of space Chief expanded after he decreased more of the power from the shielding on his boots and created a bubble shield around him that had enough power to last until they got to the air lock and used his suits environmental controls to make enough air inside the bubble shield to make up for the masks not entirely air tight.

He quickly got them into the Forward onto Dawn; his boot's magnets hummed as they turned off. As he closed the air lock the chunk of debris crashed into the woman's ship. The explosive force almost forced the door open, but the Master Chief was able to use his strength the force it shut; despite the force of the explosion.

Cortana was now receiving reports of a huge explosion and debris crashing into the hull of the Forward onto Dawn. She quickly checked them to see if John had been caught in it.

She checked the air lock security cameras rolling film and saw that John had not been caught in the explosion. Also, she saw that there were animals that were nowhere in the catalog of the UNSC data base.

Master Chief looked at the animals wondering what species they were. He walked over to the other pod door and turned the handle and opened the hatch. He walked out of the airlock and heard the animals run out of the airlock and ran straight ahead of him.

"What the…" Chief said now curious as to what they were doing.

Samus stirred her mind had wondered off while she was knocked out cold on the medical bay bed. Her thoughts were turned to all the people she has known die Ghor, Gandryada, and Rundas. But, the one she couldn't stop thinking about was Adam.

Cortana looked at the woman on the bed wondering why she had come to this ship. Was she a scavenger or was she an outlaw plundering this ship? She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it but something was awfully strange about this whole thing. Cortana looked over her shoulder as Chief walked into the room,

"So, did you manage to salvage anything before the ship got destroyed?" Cortana asked him.

"No: the debris was hurdling to fast towards the ship for me to grab anything." Chief explained to Cortana.

"But, I managed to download most of the ships data logs from the ship before it was destroyed" Chief added.

Chief took out the data chip he had downloaded the information of the ship's logs. He then plugged it into the terminal with Cortana. He took a step back.

"Cortana can you decode them and tell me when it's done?" He asked her. Cortana took the data logs from the data chip and looked at it for a bit, Cortana nodded.

"Yah, I think I can crack the code." Cortana answered. The woman started to stir: she was starting to wake up from her unconsciousness.

"Also could you hold her here if she wakes up before I get back? I need to do something." Chief explained before he walked out of the medical bay leaving Cortana alone with the mysterious woman.

Cortana started to decode the data logs from the chip that John left inside the terminal. She heard the woman groan slightly and saw the woman start to sit up. Cortana unlocked a small information log about this woman; Cortana was surprised that the language of the log was in English,

"So your name is Samus?"


	4. Chapter 4 Past's Enemies come Forth

**Chapter 4: past's enemies come Forth**

Samus opened her eyes and sat up right, she heard a woman's voice say to her, "So your name is Samus Aran?" The woman asked.

Samus looked over in the direction of the voice: what she saw was a small virtual program A.I. "How do you know my name…?" Samus asked the A.I.

The A.I. kept looking at a screen streaming with data. "Well these data logs that were retrieved from your ship helped." The A.I. answered.

Samus was uneasy she didn't trust this A.I. one bit, "Who are you and what is this place…" Samus demanded.

Samus was about to get up from the bed when she realized that her power suit and zero suit were gone and was naked. She quickly covered herself up with the blanket.

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking the questions here." Chief told her as he walked into the room.

*A few minutes ago…*

Chief walked outside of the medical room, he was heading towards the area that he thought he saw those animals run towards. He looked around every corner in the area along with the inside of the rooms in the area. He looked at the door at the end of the hall. It had scrape marks on the front of it. Curious he walked over to the door it didn't seem like the animals had found another way in or possibly broke the locking mechanism of the door. He then looked at the door's panel that had the open button on it,

"No they couldn't have…" John thought.

His armored gauntlet came even closer to the panel, he pressed on the panel the door hissed and opened. Behind the titanium grade door he found the group of animals that were on the woman's ship.

Master Chief looked at these animals curiously, "How did you open the door…" he asked himself out loud.

The animals seemed to walk up to him smelling something familiar to them; they smelt the scent of Samus all over his armor; which he got on his armor when he was patching Samus up. The animals then walked up to Chief seeming to trust the scent on him.

"Hmm… I wonder…" He turned around and walked back towards the medical bay: the animals followed right behind him.

*End Flashback, Present Time*

Samus looked over at what looked like a giant robot or an android of some kind. She tried to see through the face plate's visor, but it was tinted and couldn't be see through. She didn't know how to describe this towering figure that was now walking towards her.

"Who are you…?" Samus asked this unknown being.

"First of all you don't ask the questions here; I do, and second of all it is none of your concern of whom I am, what I want to know is who **you **are and why you are trespassing on U.N.S.C. property." Chief retorted.

"Her name is Samus Aran; the data you recovered had some interesting information, you know that chief"' Cortana cleared with her cheerful voice. Get to the point Cortana what did you find. She's an interesting person I can say, well she's is a galactic bounty hunter? She also seems to do a lot missions for this Galactic Federation." Cortana explained.

Chief listened to Cortana explain who Samus was. He looked at Samus and wondered what humans were doing out so far away from U.N.S.C space or human space for that matter. "Cortana is the Galactic Federation all humans," Chief asked her,

"Yes. Strangely the G.F. have control of the sectors of space were are floating in, but what's even more strange is that their records that I was able to find among these logs says that their home planet is Earth." Cortana continued.

Chief was dumb-struck for once he had no idea how something like this could even exist. He looked at Samus and leaned a bit to the right and looked at the animals that had run inside here. He looked at Samus,

"You should also know that your ship was destroyed by a chunk of debris of the U.N.S.C Forward onto Dawn." Chief told Samus.

Samus looked at this man she couldn't believe what he was telling her: it was not possible all the debris of this frigate classed vessel was floating away from the ship nowhere towards it. "That can't be true all the debris was floating away from this vessel…" Samus asked herself,

"Wait! What about the animals that were aboard my ship they were able to get out weren't they?!" Samus asked this mysterious man.

"Before the debris hit the ship I had gotten them to safety; and what do you mean none of the debris was floating towards this vessel?" Chief asked Samus.

Samus looked over to the right as the man explained and saw the animals that had been on her now destroyed ship.

"Thank you for saving them." Samus thanked him.

Samus then thought of something there were no medical bots around the medical deck on this ship. And the A.I. couldn't have used any kind of machinery to patch her up. She then realized that this man had taken off her power suit and Zero armor.

She blushed slightly; out of a bit of anger, "Did you see me naked!?" Samus asked in a slightly furious voice.

"I had to bring your vitals to stable conditions and to do that I had to remove your armor and suit so that I could patch you up" Chief calmly explained to Samus.

John looked at Cortana, "Cortana I have a question," John asked her.

"Go ahead Chief," Cortana replied,

"These animals were able to open up a Titanium grade door down the corridor I was walking down, my question is did they open it up by using the panel?" John asked.

"Hm… Let me check the security camera photo-age…" Cortana replied.

The baby ostrich-like creature stood up Samus looked over at it: it walked towards her and stood by the bed by her side. Samus reached out and put her hand on its head; the animal closed its eyes and nuzzled up to her hand a bit.

Samus smiled, "I guess you guys are special."

Samus thought to herself; as she remembered back when she first met these animals: and how they had helped her unlock abilities she didn't know she had. Also when she had saved them back on the station infected with the X-parasite that had taken over every living thing on the station. Chief looked over at the baby creature and wondered what was so special about these creatures?

"Interesting, it seems like that the monkey-like creatures had intelligently pressed the panel and opened the door." Cortana said.

"These creatures are smarter than most people think…" Samus said out loud to herself. Chief looked at her and nodded a bit,

"Yes… I think they are…" Chief thought to himself.

*A day had passed since the intruder known as Samus had found and been stranded on the U.N.S.C. frigate classed ship, Forward onto Dawn. But, little did Chief, Cortana, and Samus know that they had been drifting towards a Forerunner planet: while a Covenant fleet drifted its way towards the crippled vessel.*

"Fleet Master, we have detected a tattered and ruined frigate classed vessel that had belonged to the U.N.S.C." The helmsman informed the Fleet Master.

Who had control of the Crusader; a super carrier classed covenant vessel.

"Also Fleet Master, it seems as though whatever crew that managed to survive the event that caused the destruction of this ship is still aboard: because our thermal detectors are picking up two heat signatures." The helmsman informed the Fleet Master.

"Helmsman, tell the fleet to send all its boarding craft to that ship and aim the cannons at it. We're going to see what is hiding inside that ship" Fleet Master Tortuous ordered.


	5. Chapter 5 Impossible Odds

Chapter 5: Impossible Odds

(Okay, this is my first reformatted chapter, give me some comments and tell me if its okay.)

Master Chief was doing a systems check on the Forward unto Dawn trying to see if there was any possible way for them to divert any power from any of the non-critical systems in the frigate to divert it to the engines or even the long range communications system. Then the bounty hunter walked over to him and said, "Do you know what you're doing?" Samus asked him.

"Yes I do." Chief said back to her a bit of irritation rang in his voice.

He then heard the sound of the computer's lock down sequence; he slammed his fist into the computer screen shattering it into pieces. Ever since he woke up nothing would work for him the only highlight of his awakening was being able to fight and waken his blood up. He sighed and grabbed a hold of his magnum and holstered it.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Samus asked him.

"…I guess…" Chief answered hesitantly not sure where she was going with this.

"I was wondering for a while are you like a robot or are you a super soldier or something to the effect?" She asked. Chief looked at her.

"I cannot confirm nor can I deny that." He said while smirking behind his faceplate.

He walked towards the medical bay where the animals were; he walked into the room and took a test tube from a holder in the medical bay and took a thing of fur and some feathers from the animals and put them into the beaker. He looked at the animals that were just lying there looking at him. He then put it onto a console and told Cortana to analyze the samples and find out what animals these were.

He then heard what sounded like loud thuds out in the corridor he thought it was Samus, until he saw that she was inside the medical bay petting the baby ostrich-like animal. He tensed up a bit and pulled out his assault rifle and took cover up against the wall next to the door leading to the corridor. He loaded his gun and quickly in one motion turned around the corner and pointed the barrel of his assault rifle at an Elite.

He was shocked to see an Elite he knew that the covenant and the U.N.S.C had an alliance, so he relaxed a bit, but was still tense. Something was not right at all, first of all how did the covenant get here. And secondly why did the Elite seem like he was hunting something. That's when the Elite saw Chief and yelled, "THERE I found him! I found the Demon!" Chief's eyes widened slightly, he then saw the Elite take out an energy sword and charge at him. Chief fired his gun at the Elite, but the Elite used his sword to deflect the bullets, and then chopped the gun in two!

Chief pulled out his knife and countered the Elite's maneuver. He stuck his knife against the Elite's plasma sword and made the Elite stumble back slightly. The Elite took out a second plasma sword and duel wielded them.

The Elite swung both of his swords at Chief, who then used his knife to block the swords he grabbed the Elite's arm and twirled his knife around the Elite's defense, and then cut the Elites left hand off! He quickly grabbed the Plasma sword that fell from the Elite's severed hand, quickly sheathed his knife, and then wielded the plasma sword ready for the inevitable fight.

Samus heard the all of the ruckus and ran out into the corridor with her suit powered up and arm cannon loaded up. Chief then swung the plasma sword at the Elite, the Elite quickly blocked then countered with a quick slash! But, John managed to evade the slash and rolled over to the controls of the ship's gravity systems.

He quickly deactivated the gravity after he ordered Cortana to enable gravity control access publicly useable around the ship. His boots made a humming noise and instantly stuck to the ship's floors, while Samus and the Elite started to float in mid air.

Samus ran out into the corridor after hearing a lot of noise and found the Chief facing what looked like to her a weird almost lizard-like entity, with what looked like a plasma sword and a severed left hand.

She pointed her arm cannon at the thing and pulled the trigger she missed though because the alien made a lunge towards the Chief and moved forward just barely missing the hit from her super charged blast. She thought that if this thing survived it would have a few hairs missing and a huge scorch mark on its back.

She saw Chief roll to the side then hit on a control panel and before she knew it she was airborne. She was weightless floating around the corridor in mid air, but she had her ball form to use. She quickly curled up and a flash of light was seen, then the suit produced a crunching, mashing sound and melded into a fairly big ball with a line of light going down the middle.

Her ball form automatically clung to the metal surface of the ceiling above her. She then started to roll forward towards the space on the ceiling where the thing was floating was. Chief quickly looked up then got over to the Elite his boots made the same humming noise again, and then he jumped up easily and made a quick slash down on the Elites right arm and lobbed it off.

John then landed onto the wall that was to his left, his boots hummed again and he clung to that wall. He looked up at the Elite it was floating there growling at him. He chucked the plasma sword at the Elite it caught him in the waist it plunged through it and pinned it to the wall.

The Elite was still able to radio in to his squad mates of his and their location. Chief saw Samus, who was now unexpectedly in a ball form that was clinging to the ceiling. John then saw Samus drops what looked like three bombs around the now pinned Elite.

Samus rolled towards the lizard thing that now had been pinned against the wall. She rolled up right next to it and planted three bombs near it and rolled away quickly before they exploded. The bombs exploded and knocked the alien out of the wall. Chief then hit the gravity switch again and the alien fell from its orbit.

Samus heard Chief's boots start to hum then he jumped off the wall and walked over to the alien. Samus jumped downwards to the floor, then transformed back to her regular form from her ball form,

"What was that…that thing… it certainly was not a space pirate or even a Bryyo Stalker. " Samus said, "What is a space… never mind. This is called an Elite or Sangheilis their one of the higher ranking soldiers in the Covenant or at least… they use to be." Chief informed her.

"Wait… what's the "Covenant"?"

Samus asked him. Chief looked at her as if she was crazy, "Wait…you're a human and you don't know about them? Just where in the galaxy did you come from?" Chief asked her, before she could answer there was a very large boom.

"Umm...Chief you might want to see this." Cortana said urgently. Chief and Samus hurried to the command deck.

Cortana stared outside the command deck looking at an entire covenant fleet. Samus and John both got here, "Chief when did we both miss a Covenant fleet floating right outside?" Cortana asked him. Chief looked at the fleet then he looked at the three medium sized fighter classed banshees heading straight towards them.

Samus looked at them and said, "Hey those look just like the debris that hit my ship!" Chief looked at Samus, then back at the fleet.

"Cortana were going to need to get some firepower…" He said.

"Right Chief I'll look into it."

Chief then turned back towards the door and headed out into the corridor and towards the armory. Samus followed right behind him. John walked into the armory and started to look through the arsenal before him. He grabbed two magnums, a shotgun, and a rocket launcher, a box of M-16 fragmentation grenades, a sniper rifle, and the light machine gun.

"I see you have quite the arsenal here…" Samus said.

She was just slightly impressed by the amount of firepower that he was bringing. Chief looked up at her and nodded, he then strapped his magnums and the box of grenades into their holsters. He holstered the shotgun on the back of his armor's waist line; he put the rocket launcher, light machine gun, and the sniper rifle onto his back. He then grabbed an assault rifle and loaded it.

"I think it's going to be a big fight…" John said acting like what he said wasn't an understatement.

Fleet master Torturous sat on the Fleet master's command podium, as he watched his fleet's snub-fighters and phantom drop ships made their way towards the surface of the unidentified U.N.S.C filth's frigate. But, something was wrong he felt it in his gut something very wrong was about this ship. He tried to think about it the Frigate's name was "Forward onto Dawn"

Something about the name rang a bell, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then the communications grunt put something on the screen it was one of the elite special ops Elite's video feed. What the fleet master saw shocked him breathless, he saw the Demon… "Grrrr…GRAH!" The fleet master picked up a grunt by the oxygen mask; and threw it at the holographic screen the grunt hit the command deck's viewing glass.

"Oh great, there goes another food drone…" The helmsmen sighed.

"I want every last unit, ship, squad, cruiser, phantom, and fighter all to converge on this ship!" Torturous roared.

Samus got her suit ready for a large fight; she found an interesting little device that looked like a little A.I. chip. She tinkered with it for a bit and managed to hook it up to her suit, but what was on the A.I. chip was even more interesting. For it had the A.I. that had Adam's personality on it!

"Any questions, milady?" the A.I. asked her, "Adam?!" Samus responded. "Yes milady, it is me; another A.I. by the name of Cortana I believe was here name, managed to put me on this chip with the data logs provided by I believe the Master Chief." Adam explained, "Cortana?" Samus thought to herself "Hm… maybe those two aren't so bad after all, but I'm still haven't forgotten the fact that Master Chief saw me naked…"

She thought to herself again. She walked into the infirmary and kneeled down next to the animals. She reached her hand out towards one of the monkeys and patted it on the head. She did the same with the baby Ostrich and its mother. She then got up and headed towards the doorway. "Stay safe, all of you stay safe." Samus said as she walked out into the corridor and headed towards the airlock where the Chief told her to go.

Chief was in the airlock doing an ammo check on all his weapons. It was quiet just too quiet, it was the calm before the storm as people call it. John unplugged Cortana from the system and plugged her back into his suit.

"Cortana can you activate my suit's long range motion tracker? For some reason it wouldn't become operational when I tried to activate it back up."

Chief asked Cortana. "Sure John, it'll be back online in a minute." Cortana informed him.

Samus walked through the hatch then sealed it up and turned around waiting for Chief to open the opposite hatch Chief holstered all his weapons except for his dual magnums he grabbed a hold of the hatch's handle and turned it unlatching the door and slowly opening it wide open.

As soon as it opened up Samus's suit's magnetic features kicked in and made her boots cling to the metal surface below her: along with Chiefs boot's which hummed slightly as their magnetic properties kicked in. Right off the back when they walked out onto the frigate's hull they received tons of plasma gun fire.

"Damn! They've already got tons of hostiles unloaded on the hull of the frigate. This is going to be a lot tougher then I first thought." Chief said through the voice communicators Cortana gave him and Samus. Chief quickly equipped his sniper rifle and spoke through the comms. "Samus: I need you to get up to the manual missile controls up on that cat-walk up there." Chief ordered as he pointed towards the cat-walk; where he fired a sniper round and killed a sniper-jackal.

Samus wasn't one to take orders from "captors" and she was not about to take orders from this guy, "Wait just a minute…" Just then a banshee fired a super charged fuel rod shot and it hit the ground ten feet away from them. She decided that this was neither the place nor the time to start arguing. She sighed slightly and nodded,

"Right, but I'm going to need some kind of cover support against those flying, things…" She said.

"Roger I'll give you support, and there called Banshees. Just so you know, over and out." Chief stated. Samus ran out of cover and dashed towards the walkway that led up to the cat-walk with the controls on it. The same banshee turned and made its way back towards the deck, it aimed its plasma repeating cannons at Samus.

Chief pulled out his rocket launcher and aimed at the banshee waiting for the lock-on sound to be emitted. The banshee started to fire, but when it was about to hit her Samus went into her super-sonic running she got back from the creature on the BSL orbiting the planet SR388. Both Chief and the Banshee's pilot were confused, but Chief was still focused enough to shoot the rocket at the Banshee.

The rocket hit the Banshee's gravitational distorter; which was the thing that kept a Banshee flying, and it exploded and the Banshee started to plummet towards the hull. The Banshee hit the ground right in front of the entrance to the cat-walk, luckily before it hit the ground she was able to barrel roll into the entrance before the entrance/exit was blocked. "Okay Samus now that you're on the cat-walk you need to make your way towards the controls." Chief said into his comm.

"Right, hey what are those things that have what look like three turrets on it: one in the front and one on each side of it?" Samus asked him.

"Oh those are Covenant drop ships…they are going to drop reinforcements near your position... don't worry I'll give you some sniper support." Chief responded.

Chief pulled out his sniper and looked down through the barrel he increased the zoom by ten percent; just enough to see far enough to get more accurate shots on where the higher ranking covenants where.

Cortana was searching through the entire Forward onto Dawn's systems trying to find something that could help Chief and Samus. She heard banging on the doors that lead to the control room where she was, she heard some of the Sangheili native tongue as they shouted something then she looked over at the animals; when Samus left into the battle they ran into here, She managed to find the auto-turrets systems for the inside of the ship.

She activated them and Auto-turrets all over the insides of the ship came out and the Sangheili started to fire that the turrets in the hall. She then stumbled upon what looked like a missile silo connected to the controls that Samus and John were trying to access.

"Yes!" Cortana said with excitement.

John pulled the sniper's trigger and the bullet sped out of the nozzle of the gun at max velocity. Now I know what you're thinking, "Oh how can a bullet have any kind of velocity or friction to fire in the void of space?"

Well Chief had done the same thing he'd done before with the animals back on when Samus's ship was still in flying conditions. It zoomed through the bubble that his suit made around him, his suit responded to another command and dropped the shield long enough for the bullet to rocket it outwards and, while carrying the momentum it had gathered in the bubble zoomed all the way and pierced through an Elite's skull. He did this repeatedly to the higher ranking Sangheilis. So that Samus wouldn't haft to deal with fully functional squads of Covenant.

But, there was something different about these Covenant Elites, Grunts, and Jackals. There tech seemed to be different, somewhat lower than their normal tech was. Even their armor seemed to be outdated tech for Covenant tech standards. He couldn't think of this at the moment he had to continue taking out the captains.

That's when he heard Cortana say "Chief! I've just found out that the controls that you two are trying to get to are able to control the missile silo that part of the hull has. If you can get control over that silo then we could force their super carrier to call back its units back as they try and recuperate."

"Right Cortana I'll inform Samus, we are going to try and get control out." John replied.

Samus fired her blaster at these weird frog-reptilian-like alien along with these things that looked like they were half bird and half dog-like alien. Those bird-like things seemed to have a plasma based shield they use to protect themselves. Samus grabbed one of the bird-like thing's shields, pulled it forward, fired a single shot from her blaster, and pulled off the shield.

She gripped the shield and flung it, it zoomed faster than the naked eye could follow and sliced three grunts in half in a row. She ran past the corpses and run up to the controls. She looked around at the control panel trying to find out which button it was she had to press. She pulled a switch which seemed to open up a large hatch door, and then a large tip of a missile protruded outwards

"Aha." Samus said.

She then pressed a little green button then over the intercom of the comms in her helmet and the ships comms this sound was heard, "Warning! Warning! Missile Silo twenty-nine has been opened and the missile has been armed, all personal please evacuate to the air-lock when the launch command has been given." Samus looked around for another button that could have been the launch confirm button, but she when she did find it the button just made an odd error sound. "I can't find the launch button!" Samus said into her comm.

"Damn I think when that Banshee crashed it might of caused a power failure causing it to malfunction." Chief said.

"Cortana, can you hack into the security measures and remotely launch it?" Chief asked.

"Sure Chief. Give me a minute…" Cortana replied.

Then the intercom spoke again, "Warning, Warning! Safety security measures have been overridden a missile launch on missile silo number five has been confirmed, please evacuate to the air-lock-lock-lock-k-k… Error! Error! Silo hatch malfunctioning, Error! Silo launch sequence malfunction the launch will proceed." The comm. said.

"Damn it! I think the thing is locked into place or something because I can't get it to open any farther!" Samus exclaimed.

John looked around the silo's hatch trying to find what could be causing the problem. He saw that a chunk Banshee debris was lodged inside the latches of the silo. Chief quickly ran over to the debris and took a hold of the debris. His body increased in mass and bulk as his Spartan strength kicked in, he started too pulled out the wedging. It took a few seconds but he was able to rip out the first debris that had lodged itself into the hatch.

He was about to rip the second thing out when four groups of eight hunters dropped down from the drop ship, but these had on more space protective gear then the normal hunter standards for gear. The hunter's charged up their fuel rod cannons then fired at chief he somersaulted into the air barely missing the fuel rod shots.

"Hey, could I get a little help here Samus." Chief stated as he chucked a plasma grenade at the hunters.

Samus quickly went into ball form and jumped down onto the ground and quickly rolled towards what looked like to her orange strands of goo put together in hulking armor. The hunter's didn't know what to make of the large orange ball that was before them: a hunter walked up to the ball and raised the arm with its shield on it.

Samus reacted quickly by placing a power bomb and rolled to where the chief was. The power bomb exploded and enveloped four of the hunters along with one of the hunter's shield arms. So now there were three full hunters and a hunter with one arm.

"Hmm… I'll give you one thing. You know how to use explosives…" Chief complimented her.

Samus ran up to the hunter with the one arm, jumped up into the air, then landed on its back. She rammed her fist into the Hunter's neck plate. She pulled her hand out and her hand was covered in the orange goo of the Hunter.

"Oh disgusting…" Samus said appalled.

The hunter's neck plate started to decompress with the hole inside it. The Hunter started to swing its one arm around madly in pain, from the loss of air. Samus then jumped off the hunter and fired some shots off at the other three hunters, while Chief started to rip the last piece of debris out of the hatch.

"Warning, Warning! Missile launch in T-minus 10 seconds and counting." The intercom said.

Samus had managed to puncture a hole in two of the hunters E.V.A. space protective suits; she looked over at Master Chief, "Hey! I suggest that you speed it up!" Samus yelled, "Working on it!" Chief shouted. Chief was struggling just a bit as the debris slowly inched itself out of the hatch, little by little it moved. "Missile launch in T-minus 5," Chief heaved and pulled harder on the debris.

"4…3" The intercom said. A rocket's engine's sound was able to be heard as smoke spewed from the silo.

"2…1…0"

John gave one last huge heave and managed to rip the debris right out of the crack and when he ripped it out of the latch he then threw it backwards and managed to slam the debris right into the hunter, which splattered into the wall. The missile silos hatch flung wide open as the missile rocketed out of the silo.

"Shit… that was too close…" Samus uttered through the comms.

The missile propelled itself through the vacuum of space and rocketed towards the Covenant's super carrier flag ship. It managed to hit it with a direct impact. "Yes! It hit the carrier!" Cortana yelled in triumph,

"Wait…I'm picking something up on the ship's radar." Cortana said…

"What in hell is that?!" John asked.

"Tartarus Sir. The humans have launched a missile and its heading for us!" The helmsmen yelled.

"Don't worry that pathetic human weapon is no match for are ship's shields." Fleet master Tartarus uttered,

"But sir, that missile is no ordinary missile it was especially made for punching through shielding! The humans had stolen some of our tech and used to help them hurt our ships!" The helmsmen uttered.

"Grrr, damn those cursed vile humans!" The fleet master roared. Just then the communications officer spoke up.

"Sir, we have an anomaly on the forerunner planet! By the gods… its finally happened sir…" Tartarus stood out of his chair and looked at the planet.

"Finally… we finally have found a way in… the great journey will live on forever, even if our other brother Elites have accepted the path of blasphemy. We must find him our new master…" Tartarus spoke aw-struck.


	6. Chapter 6: Loss of Best Friends

**Chapter 6: Loss of Best Friends**

Chief and Samus watched as the planet opened up and started to suck everything inside of it! Chief ran over to a control consol and plugged his chip inside of it. Cortana got the signal of the chip and she went through the wiring of the command deck's consoles to the consol that the chip was plugged into.

She quickly downloaded herself onto the chip Chief preceded unplugged then plugged the chip back into his helmet. "What did we just do Chief?!" Cortana exclaimed. "I don't know, but the planet's sucking in everything here. We have to get back into the ship before we get pulled in as well." John explained.

He and Samus made their way up the ship's surface and got to the hatch. Chief grabbed the torque bar and turned it and pulled the hatch open. They hurried inside of the room and sealed the door behind them, Chief and Samus ran from the room and towards the vehicle depot.

When they got there Samus saw all the "primitive" vehicles and how they still used wheels to provide movement. Chief got in the driver's seat and looked at Samus.

"Hey, you know how to operate the turret?" Chief asked her.

"Of course I do" Samus replied.

Samus walked over to the gunner seat and got on she looked at the turret's controls; slightly confused.

"All you do is put your hands on the handles protruding outwards and pull the trigger at the bad guys." John stated smugly.

Samus growled angrily she put her hands on the handles; as she did her blaster dissipated and her regular armored hand was revealed like her left arm. She wrapped her pointer finger around the triggers and looked over at Chief.

"Well, let's go already." She stated a bit agitated.

Chief turned the ignition starter, but the engine made wining, spluttering, ka-clanging noises. "You have got to be…" chief murmured.

He stepped out of the warthog and popped open the hood to see what was wrong. He saw that the engine had been knocked out of place by the immense gravity distortion from the gravity well.

He grunted and hit the thing back into place; causing the warthog to hum to life. He got back into the driver's seat and put the gear into drive. He pinned the gas pedal to the floor and the warthog's wheels to spin and rocket out of its parking space.

They barreled down and sped out of the vehicle depot and towards the escape pods; their only chance to escape. As they drove down the large hanger bay they saw that hundreds of covenant forces were retreating back to their drop ships.

Samus didn't fire as she didn't see a reason to kill enemies that weren't fighting back. They were half way towards the escape pods when a chunk of debris fell from the hanger's roof and blocked up the main way to the escape pods.

"Fuck!" Samus exclaimed.

Chief got out of the warthog and looked around and say a door leading through the barracks towards the escape pod area. "Come on this way!" He commanded as he rushed over to the door way.

Cortana accessed Chief's long range motion tracker and routed the quickest way through the barracks to the pods. "Just follow the holographic markers I've made on your visor Chief." Cortana explained. As they made their way through the barracks they found squads of grunts running in fear; trying to find their transport ships.

Each time they saw them Chief chucked a fragmentation grenade at the squad; blowing them into chunks of meat and flesh. Samus was horrified by the way this man slaughtered these creatures. "Just how horrid were these creatures that caused them to deserve this?" She asked herself.

They had finally gotten to the escape pod entrance hall, but that's when the force of the gravity well tore a gaping hole in the side of the very same hallway they were in! Chief and Samus were flung towards the hole being sucked in by the gravity and decompression!

Chief grabbed a hold of the railing and grabbed Samus's hand; even with his Spartan strength he could never overcome the relentless onslaught of gravity! His grip from the railing loosened and loosened until he was as some say hanging from a thread on the railing! He grunted slightly straining his right arm slightly trying to hang onto the railing and Samus at the same time.

But, in the end it was useless as the two were sucked out of the ship and into the vacuum of space. The gravity persisted and continued to pull them towards the planet; Chief grabbed a hold of Samus and pushed them away from the chunks of debris they flew into.

When a chunk of debris the size of a phantom was facing them was the Chief unable to move out of the way. They slammed into the chunk of debris and were knocked out cold, as their unresponsive bodies were pulled down to the planet.

Two hours after hitting the planet's surface; Chief finally woke up. When he woke up he found himself underneath a large chunk of debris of the Forward onto Dawn. He grabbed a hold of the debris and grunted as he lifted the debris up.

He then slid out from under the debris and set it down; he looked around the surroundings and saw he was in the middle of a junk yard of both human and covenant wreckage. He shook his head and spoke.

"C-Cortana…Where are we…and where is Samus?" He asks.

"Oh thank god! You're alive. Well first of all, we are on the planet's surface and we are in the middle of what looks like Covenant and human ship wreckage. As too where Samus is…ah-ha! I found her life signature she is approximately ten meters to the west, next to part of the Dawn's engine."

Cortana explains. Chief nodded and looked around; trying to see if his guns had fallen somewhere near him. But, alas there was nothing here except his knife. He pulled it out and started to walk to the coordinates that Cortana had given him.

As he walked towards where she was Chief saw blood that was colored the exact same blood color as those animals back on the…ship… Chief looked at the wreckage, wondering if the animals had somehow survived. He finally got to where Samus was, but what he saw was something surprising.

Samus was kneeled down in front of the animals, her helmet and suit devitalized and her hands covering her face as she sobbed and cried at the deaths of the only beings that hadn't died around her in her missions.

Samus cried her tears flowed from her cheeks and dropped down onto the baby ostrich-thing's face. "W-Why…Wh-why didn't you g-get to safety…?" Samus sobbed.

Chief approached her, unsure of what he should have done. He looked at the animals and saw the ostrich-thing pair and the monkey's eyes look up at them. Almost begging them to end their pain, Chief looked at the ground and saw his magnum.

He picked it up and checked the clip and saw that there were about seven rounds left till the magazine went dry. He loaded the mag and cocked the magnum and looked at Samus. "Here, end their pain. But, as soon as you're done we have to get moving, that's an order." He explained.

He held the gun out to her as she turned around and looked at him. Through her tears she growled and stood up, she swatted the gun away in rage.

"How could you possibly be this damn insensitive?! These animals did not deserve this; they helped me live on more than one occasion! And you expect me to just put a round into each of their heads?!"

Samus questioned. Chief looked at her, he had never seen such emotion before…it almost made him wonder. Samus wiped her eyes slightly and picked the gun up.

"I thought you were human…but, if anything…you're nothing but a machine!" Samus yelled.

Chief looked at her, she was a soldier in some aspect, yet she seemed to not understand the concept of never disobeying an order from her superior. "I will end their pain, but I am going to make them graves. I don't expect you to understand it, but it's the humane thing to do." She stated coldly.


	7. Chapter 7: Memory, Requiem, and Metroids

**Chapter 7: Memory, Requiem, and Metroids**

**(Copy rights go to the people who made Neosporin)**

Samus closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry…" as she pulled the trigger on each animal. She made graves for their bodies; each grave was respectively built for each animal. Chief watched her curious as to why she cared about simple animals so very much.

They were just animals right? What was so special about some animals that didn't even seem to know about the lives of anyone, but their own lives…right?

John sighed and walked around the surrounding area; trying to find anything he could salvage from the wreckage. During his search he found six more clips for his magnum and an assault rifle with a full clip and five extra clips. When he walked back to where Samus was he smelt something through the vents in his helmet.

The smell was very familiar he looked over to where Samus and the smell was, and he went wide eyed as he saw Samus plant a lit incense; which she got from the medical bay's aroma therapy room, in the ground in front of the graves she made.

The scent that it produced was a cinnamon and apple smell. As he smelt it his mind flashed back and he began to relive an old forgotten memory from his very unclear childhood; which is because the Oni Company had clouded all his memories from his childhood so he wouldn't be hindered by them.

*Flashback*

John was four years old; the year was 2515, and he was riding his tricycle around the backyard of his house laughing happily. He didn't have a care in the world and adored every moment of peace and quiet that there was to be taken.

He closed his eyes excitedly as he pedaled rapidly, but with his eyes closed he didn't even see the tree root in front of his tricycle. His tricycle's left wheel got caught and stuck on the root causing John to fly off his tricycle and skidded on the ground.

When he came to a stop he curled up slightly and held his leg; as he had scrapped his leg very badly, he cried a bit at the pain. His mother heard him and opened the door to the backyard and hurried over to John. She picked him up and held him letting him cry against her shoulder.

"There, there. It's okay; it's going to be okay." She soothed.

She brought John inside the house and sat him on the dining room table: she looked through the cabinets of the bathroom and got out Neosporin and a Band-Aid. She walked back to him and sprayed the Neosporin on his "booboo" then she put on the Band-Aid. She smiled at John and kissed his cheek making John smile back.

"Would it made you feel better if I made you you're favorite cinnamon apple pie?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, pwease." John cooed.

His mom smiled and walked over to the kitchen. After about thirty minutes the pie was baked and she cut a slice of the pie and put it on a plate, and then gave it to John, "Thank you mommy." John thanked her. He ate the pie and smiled happily.

*Back to Present Time*

Chief blinked and his mind returned to reality, he breathed heavily slightly and looked around. He looked at the grave, and then the incense. He holstered his weapons and walked over to Samus, he looked at her through his blank shielding face plate.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" John said. "But, now we must get moving. The covenant will probably catch our scent."

Samus looked at him surprised he had shown a bit of sympathy for her, maybe…just maybe he wasn't a machine after all. She clicked a button on her zero suit and her power suit materialized on her body. She nodded and headed out with him.

Chief and Samus walked through the wreckage and as they walked they found dying covenant units, trying to find some kind of help before they died. Samus growled slightly at each one as these covenant were the reason why the animals died and whoever was commanding them was going to pay for what he had done.

They soon found an exit out into the light and saw a large floating up and down tower that had tech that was far superior to either U.N.S.C., galactic federation, or even the Chrozo! "So…this is the tech was the normal technology of the race that you call…the Forerunners?"

Samus asked. Chief nodded watching the machine float up and down; he was lost deep in thought. Chief looked to his right and saw that the vehicle depot; which had been ripped right out of the frigate, was nestled in a crook of the mountain and it actually had a handful of Warthogs remaining! "Come on, with those we can traverse this place easier."

Chief ordered. Chief and Samus sprinted over to the torn off frigate component and they got into the warthog. Samus was on the gun and Chief was in the driver's seat, he pulled the chip out of his helmet and plugged it inside of the warthog's consol. He turned the warthog on and put it in gear and pinned the pedal to the floor.

The warthog rocketed forwards and jumped out of the side opening, John swiftly swiveled the stirring wheel and when the warthog made contact with the ground it made a sharp ninety degree turn and zoomed forwards into a dark and dank cave. As they zoomed through the cave they heard sounds of yelling and screaming in pain and terror!

Chief kept driving until they drove into a giant cavern that was approximately thirty meters tall. When they were half way across the cavern the Warthog's engine died; when it died a flash of purple, pink, and blinding white flashed out of the truck and disappeared inside of a tunnel.

"You've got to be kidding me?" John asked.

He got out and popped open the hood. He went wide eyed seeing that the engine's power wasn't malfunctioning, but it had literally been drained until it was turned into dust!

Samus looked around, letting go of the turret and aiming her arm cannon which had rematerialized.

"Hey, it looks like we are on foot from here on out. Somehow the truck's engine has been drained of power and is now dust…" Chief stated not evening believing his own words.

Samus went wide eyed behind her helmet's visor, what he just said made her a bit jumpy. For only one being in the whole universe could ever do something like that. She saw a flash of movement and aimed her cannon at a tunnel's opening. She narrowed her eyes focusing on one point; that one point started to glow and bob up and down. That point's center started to pulsate with pure electrical energy.

She gritted her teeth and fired a super ice missile at the one point when it flew out at her. The ice missile hit it in its open mandibles and hit its core directly. The monster froze in place hovering in mid air; Chief looked over at where she shot and found himself starring at a brain shaped, pure energy pulsing, insect like jawed creature. "What in hell is that?" Chief asked calmly.

Samus stepped down off of the turret's seat and walked over to the Metroid.

"It's a Metroid, these are creatures that feed off of the energy of any living or power producing non-living things. They are very vulnerable to the cold and are extremely dangerous…" She explained.

She put her hand on her heart after she killed the Metroid; as she was remembering the baby Metroid that had saved her life when she fought Mother Brain the second time. She would never forget its sacrifice and its love for her.


	8. Chapter 8: The X Return

**Chapter 8: The X Return**

Samus sighed and walked with Chief out of the Cavern. When they exited the cavern and the cave itself: they found themselves in the middle of a graveyard of sorts. What they saw was brittle, dust, hollow husks of Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters all scattered around the little gulch they found themselves in.

Chief looked at the husks; he touched one of the Elite husks and when he did it just crumbled away like the husk was nothing but dust. "Don't bother, they aren't alive. The Metroids have sucked all the life force out of them and their just empty husks. There is nothing we could have done for these people." Samus explains.

John nodded and moved on; they walked on until they found a forerunner structure dug inside the side of the gulch's east wall. Chief pressed the holographic control panel and the giant doors slid open letting them inside. Inside the structure was a bit more terrifying; as they saw decapitated, limbless, cut in half either horizontally or vertically, and bodies of covenant that were what seemed like…eating their comrades!

Samus put her arm around her stomach and her left hand on her face plate; where her mouth would be, at the horrendous sight. Nothing, not even the Metroids could have been capable of such viscous of scenes! Chief looked around inspecting the scene that was before them; he found some strange goo that came in three forms.

The first form was this strange orange goo that seemed to expand and completely fill the beaker up until it reached the lid to it. The next was this green goo that pulsated and seemed to make tiny explosions of some kind inside the beaker. The last was this red goo that was very hostile and deadly; Chief's suit's systems were going crazy because of how much radiation it put off.

"Cortana, I want you to analyze these substances." John ordered.

Samus looked around seeing the bits and tiny puddles of the goo, she squinted her eyes she knew what this stuff was and what it belonged to. But, she destroyed every one of those parasites back on BSL research station…didn't she?

They walked further inside of the facility and found a large control room with a machine at the far north end of it that looked like some kind of cartographer. Chief and Samus sprinted towards the cartographer and walked in front of its control panel hologram. Chief touched the panel and it flashed red and shut down, he pulled back slightly and looked at it.

"Cortana…?" Chief says.

"I think that the cartographer's power supply had been rerouted by the facility to power other more important components. If we manually repower the cartographer than we should get it operational again." Cortana explained.

"Here, I'll make a waypoint to the cartographer's power cells." Cortana informed. Two dark blue way points pinged up on John's HUD showing him the location of the cells. Chief pulled out his assault rifle and loaded it.

"Stay here and keep the perimeter secure. I'll be right back." He ordered.

Samus sighed and took a seat on one of the floating beams. She didn't like taking orders from anyone; especially high ranking people ever since that event on BSL station.

But, she figured that in an unknown world: without any apparent means of getting off the planet and populated with an entire armada of enemies she has never even seen before. That it was probably better off that she do what the guy said for now.

As Samus waited for the guy to get back, she fiddled with the newly added A.I. containment part that Cortana had attached to her suit. When she pressed a green button a hologram appeared on her suit's visor, it was a holographic picture of Adam; as he was the A.I. that Cortana got from her ship before it was destroyed. She looked at the picture and felt a tear come to her eye, remembering the day he had died.

The A.I. looked at her and asked, "Any questions milady?"

She shook her head and looked down. She wished that she could have done something back on the Bottle ship; she wished she had saved Adam and his platoon.

She looked up hearing the sounds of footsteps and aimed her cannon arm at the spot where she heard the footsteps. She narrowed her eyes and then went wide eyed and aimed her arm cannon at the floor and shook a bit in shock.

For what had came out of the darkness was that small creature; a grunt Chief had called it, and covering most of its body was an orange slime that pulsated. She growled slightly looking at it; the grunt looked at her.

"Y-Y-Yooou…arrreee t-the ooone…that tryyyed to dessstroy uuusss…" The grunt spoke in a hoarse voice.

She aimed her cannon at the grunt and fired. The plasma shot that fired hit the grunt's head and caused the head to explode into chunks! The goo pulsated and merged together and pulled out and away from the body turning into its free floating ball form.

Since Samus still had Metroid D.N.A. she smirked and ran over to the X parasite, she grabbed the goo and squeezed it making it bulge out. The X squirmed in her hand as it began to be absorbed into Samus's suit, the X disappeared as it was absorbed completely; Samus pulled her hand back and looked at it.

"No…No…they all should be dead…" Samus murmured.

She heard another noise and turned around finding Chief walking back towards the holographic control console. He placed his hand on the panel and it disappeared and in the middle showed the entire planet and everything surrounding and on the planet's surface. Cortana observed it and found a signal coming from the planet's orbit.

She boosted the signal and she got a brief indication that a U.N.S.C. ship; named The Infinity, had found its way here and picked up their distress beacon: when they went down onto the planet.

"U.N.S.C. Infinity, this is Sierra 117. Do not approach the planet, I repeat do not approach the planet, over." Cortana stated; the comms produced static.

"U.N.S.C. Infinity, this is Sierra 117. Do you copy?" Cortana asked.

The comms produced more static, but at the same time faint garbled sounds of talking.

"Damnit, Chief I think something is blocking the transmission between us and the Infinity. If we can clear the comms, then we just might have a way off this planet. I'll mark their possible locations on your HUD with waypoints." Cortana explained.

"Right Cortana, okay Samus let's get moving we haft to reach the jammers." Chief ordered.

Samus nodded and headed out with him. But, when they were about to leave the main doors opened up and revealed a platoon of sixty aliens; whom had an assortment between grunts, Elites, and Jackals.

They also had an assortment of the goo colors covering their bodies! Chief pulled out his assault rifle and aimed at the covenant forces. Samus stepped forward and aimed her cannon at them.

"Okay, this is where I take charge big boy. Just follow my lead, got it?" Samus questioned.

Chief sighed and nodded slightly, this was not the time to be arguing. And it seemed as though that Samus knew these new enemies and how to deal with them efficiently. For now at least he would follow her command, at least, until the end of the fight anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: The Forerunner's Secret

Chapter 9: The X's Weakness

Samus fired five multi missiles at a group of X infected grunts and each missile nailed one grunt, causing each grunt's left side to blow out into chunks leaving gaping holes in their bodies. As soon as the chunks were blown out of their bodies more X parasite goo ejected out of their bodies and turned into their free floating forms. Chief aimed his assault rifle at one of the free floating blobs and opened fire.

He unloaded half a clip of armor piercing rounds into the blob, but the rounds just flew into its goo substance and stopped directly in the middle of the blob's core. The X parasite's body pushed the bullets out of itself via the bottom portion of its free floating form.

John was surprised that this organism could perform this action and if it could do this, then how could Samus defeat these things.

He looked over at her for a brief moment and saw that when she touched them they were absorbed into her body.

"Chief, I got the readings of the samples you got for me. On an outer inspection these parasites seem to be some type of parasitic goo. But, with a closer inspection it leads me to believe that these creatures are able to enter a sentient, or non-sentient beings body via the ear canals, or they can shrink their mass just enough to seep through the either eye and travel to the brain from there,"

"When they get to the brain they attach themselves to the upper lobe of the brain and start to slowly expand, covering the entire brain inch by inch. When they cover the entire brain from the upper lobe down to the brain stem they kill the subject and take control of all primary and secondary systems of the brain." Cortana explained.

Chief saw one of the parasites shoot towards him, but he combat rolled to the side dodging it by inches.

"Cortana, Samus is able to absorb these parasites. Am I able to do the same?" Chief asked.

Cortana took a pause for a moment then spoke again,

"It seems as though Samus has an unknown DNA strand that seems to allow her to absorb these parasites without any harm coming to her. But, you don't have the same DNA strand that provides immunity to these parasite's hazardous imprints." Cortana stated.

Chief loaded his clip and dodged another X parasite, if he couldn't touch these things and if these parasites couldn't be harmed by conventional weapons: then what the hell could harm these damned things?!

John fired his assault rifle and filled two elite's bodies full of lead, each body had half a clip of rounds in the body. As soon as the bodies fell to the ground dead the parasites inside them ejected out of their bodies and entered their free floating form.

Samus jumped and grabbed the two X; which happened to be the green color. She absorbed them and she aimed her arm cannon at a hunter. She activated her missile launcher; which had ran out of shots a while ago, and she fired two missiles at the hunter.

The hunter's plasma cannon arm was shot with both missiles; causing the cannon to start to malfunction and overload with plasma energy from the power cells loaded in the arm.

The cannon started to leak plasma fumes as it reached critical levels and in a flash of blinding purplish light and the cannon exploded taking the hunter's entire upper left portion of its body was blown to pieces!

A semi large red X parasite came from the large gaping hole in the hunter; Samus ran over to the X and grabbed it. When she absorbed it five more hunters appeared in front of her.

She smirked slightly from within her helmet, she got backed up slightly and started to run straight at the hunters, after three to four seconds of a running start her suit pulsated with energy and her Speed Booster activated.

She was propelled forward at supersonic speed and when she made contact with the first hunter she just ran right through the hunter.

Leaving the middle of its body destroyed separating the entire left and right halves of its body! She did the same with the other four hunters that were directly behind each other. Each time she ran through one of the five hunters she grabbed the red X that came out of it.

John dodged another X parasite that threw itself at him. He was frustrated as he could not even harm these damned things. He dodged another one which ended up landing him inside of what looked like a Forerunner armory of sorts.

He looked around for a moment and he saw weapons of strange design. He picked one up and it constructed itself a scope constructed itself and floated an inch from the top of the gun. He saw a text above the "Gun rack" and it read, "Light Rifles."

Chief looked at the weapon curious as to what it did, he looked up and saw that an X phased through the door of the room and rushed at him! He looked at it and the weapon; he aimed the weapon at the center of the X parasite's form.

He pulled the trigger and a blast of pure energy that was very bright shot out of the weapon's nozzle and barreled straight towards the parasite!

The blast of energy made contact with the X and it pierced the X's goo and shot straight through its body; the shot left a small sized hole straight through the X and after a few seconds the X's goo started to burn and rot away steadily increasing the size of the hole! Chief raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Why had this **Forerunner** weapon destroyed this parasite, when his bullets and most likely the Covenant's plasma shots obviously failed? What else did the mysterious race of the Forerunners hide from the galaxy?


	10. Chapter 10: The Gaurdians

Chapter 10: The Guardians  
(Couldn't find anything on sites that could help me with the Forerunner's original language. So I had to create my own.)

Samus somersaulted in the air and landed behind an elite when she landed she had grabbed the elite's forehead and two mandibles on its mouth. She twisted violently, snapping the elite's neck with a sickening crunch sound.

The orange X parasite ejected out of the elite's now dead body and hovered in air for a moment before being absorbed by Samus.

An Elite; that was using the cloaking tech, snuck up behind Samus and drew out his energy sword. He raised the sword high in the air and propelled it down towards Samus's helmet!

Samus's suit's proximity detectors picked up the movement and when she turned around she saw a sword made of plasma being swung down at her. She fully powered her shields as the sword was about to make contact with her suit.

As the sword got barely two inches from her helmet; the sword stopped hovering in the air above her head. She looked up at the Elite and saw that its right eye had been shot straight out from its socket and all that was left was a burning gaping hole.

The goo of the X parasite seeped out of the hole and started to trickle down the dead Elite corpse. As it slid down the corpse it started to burn up its body slowly dissipating away. The corpse fell onto the ground next to Samus, "That was a bit close…" Chief stated.

He pulled a glowing orange clip and he loaded it into the gun's empty cartage loader. "Thanks for the save…but, I didn't need the help my shielding was at full power."

Samus responded. Chief nodded skeptically and aimed his gun at the last remaining Sangheili, he pulled the trigger and another blinding flash of orange light shot out from the nozzle of the gun.

The beam of energy went straight through the Elite's neck; which caused its spinal column to dissipate and cut the body's response to the controlling brain/X. The Sangheili dropped to the floor and its head twitched as the X phased out of the dead host.

Samus walked over to the X and grabbed it, letting the X squirm in her grasp as it tried to break free of its imminent demise. The X's goo went limp as it was started being absorbed by her hand.

Chief watched this process curious as to what it felt like to absorb one of those things. "Okay, before anything else happens. Samus what do you know about these parasites?" Cortana questioned.

Samus looked at Chief and sighed slightly. "That's a story…I don't like to talk about…" She stated sadly. She looked down and started to tell a bit about how she came into contact with the X parasites.

"A couple weeks or so before I found your ship I was on a mission to protect some scientists gathering stuff on the planet SR388, which was the planet that Metroids called their home until I exterminated all of them. During the job we found a strange red, orange, and blue toad-like creature; when we came close it shot acid like spit at are feet." Samus told.

"I told them to stand back while I handled this creature. I stepped towards it and aimed my cannon at the toad thing, when I got as little a meter or so from the thing it lowered itself closer to the ground. It jumped high in the air and was going to spit its acid saliva at me, I aimed my cannon at it and fired blowing its body into chunks. But, when I did a blob of free floating orange goo emerged out of its remains,"

"I aimed my cannon at this thing and fired five shots at it. But, the shots just phased right through the blob. It lunged at me and phased inside of my body, in a matter of seconds I fell to the ground unconscious." She continued.

Samus then started to tell about her recent job she did; which happened to be just a week and a half ago, was the job that she learned about the X more and how that the X also corrupted her suit parts and repaired her old suit and was using it against her.

As she spoke John didn't think she was telling him the full story, as there were some large gaps in her story. For instance, she told how she used her ship's onboard computer to help her by using the station's she was on main computers, then telling about how she found and rescued the animals from the habitat enclosure they were being held in.

Chief wanted to know more of this mission; out of curiosity of course… ah curiosity the one fatal flaw that no amount of D.N.A. altering and training can ever get rid of a human being. But, he had a feeling that something about that mission really affected her and made her not want to talk about it.

Cortana looked at Samus, "Okay…so they are able to take over any organic and any non organic materials?" Cortana asked.

Samus nodded slightly, "Yeah, and if a large number of them are absorbed into one host body that host body will become much, much stronger. And when you kill that host body they will have formed a large X core inside of a hardened crystallized spiked casing." Samus explained.

"Well, that is good to know. The more you know about your enemy the better…but now after she explained it…these X parasites remind me all too well of the Flood…" Chief thought to himself.

He and Samus sauntered through the hallway that the infected Covenant X forces came through. They approached a large door that had symbols on them that were in the Forerunner language. "Cortana, are you able to translate those symbols?" He asked.

"No, I am sorry Chief but I cannot translate these symbols. They seem to be an ancient form of Forerunner writing."

Cortana answered.

"Right, in that case Samus and I are going to look around inside the room." Chief informed her.

Samus and Chief entered the room and saw large pillars going all around a large podium with a holographic control panel and the walkway leading to it. Samus and Chief walked down the walkway looking at the pillars, wondering what purpose they could have served in this room.

They walked up the stairs leading up to the holographic panel and when they got up there the hologram flashed an "Activate" text on it. John holstered his light rifle and approached the console.

"Cortana, could this be a control console that connects or relates with the jammers?" Chief asked.

"Well, it is a possibility. But, I am not getting any readings on what this consol does exactly." Cortana warned.

Chief nodded and held his hand over the activation control. He placed his hand on the activation control and it made a "whooshing" sound as in front of them two arks raised from the balcony overlooking the valley outside of the facility. When it was fully raised it activated a portal; which sent a signal through John's waypoint system updating the waypoints making them indicate to go into the warp gate.

The consol lowered into the paneling below it; its purpose now completed. When it lowered completely a voice on the speakers of the facility spoke.

The voice over the speakers spoke in what sounded like the Forerunner's native tongue, "Shinko, Shinko, Friklonk Trylier kekeon aki prothieknle guarikds li facuklties!" It exclaimed. Just then some kind of android entities appeared out of nowhere on every pillar in the room.

"Cortana…what did that voice say…?" Chief asked.

"Uh…okay here we go. I just managed to translate it: it said "Warning warning, intruder alert activating Promethean guardian in all facilities." She explained.

"Well…this isn't going to go well…" Chief stated as he pulled out his light rifle and Samus aimed her arm cannon.


	11. Chapter 11: SA-X and Cortana's Secret

Chapter 11: The SA-X Protects and Cortana's Hidden Secret

The glowing blue guardians all aimed some type of forerunner designed weapon at John and Samus. The guardian that was on the pillar closest to them on the left jumped down off the pillar and ran towards them once it hit the ground. The guardian's left hand retracted a blade made of light and swung it at Samus, the blade cut through her shielding like it was paper.

Samus flinched in shock, how could this thing so effortlessly destroy her shielding? Samus retaliated by launching a super missile into the guardian's chest, the missile made contact and blew a gaping hole right in the center of the guardian's chest. The guardian's blue glow faded into a dull blackish color as it fell to the ground motionless.

Another five guardians jumped down off the pillars and onto the walkway leading to the large platform, following them were another ten of the guardians and then another twenty. There were just too many guardians to fight off; not only that but some kind of dog like guardians blocked the path to the dang portal. Chief pulled out an M-16 fragmentation grenade and had his index gripped around the pin.

"Shit…there are too many of them." He stated.

The guardians closed around the two and aimed their weapons at them. Light emitted from the barrels as the weapons charged up getting ready to fire. Just then… a blur of red, orange, and yellow streaked through the large window in the chamber.

The guardian's looked out the window and turned around as they saw a meteorite plunge down and crash through the window and rammed right into the walk way's start. The guardian's still on the walkway walked up to the meteorite; their weapons aimed and ready, and checked it out. When they got a few feet from the meteorite it transformed from its ball form and stood up. Samus went wide eyed in shock, what she saw was herself. What she saw was her armor. What she saw…what she saw…what she saw was the SA-X…

The SA-X gripped its blaster and aimed at one of the guardians, it then fired a shot that was identical to Samus's blaster fire. The shot pierced the guardian's helmet and left a gaping hole in its upper right portion of its head. The guardian fell to the ground lifeless; the other guardians raised their guns and pointed the barrels directly at the SA-X's head. The SA-X jumped into the air as soon as they pulled the triggers and it started to spin in the air creating the infamous screw attack.

It slammed against the guardian that was in the middle and the guardian was torn to shreds. It then bounced off of what remained of guardian and flew right through the next guardian tearing it half. The SA-X then rammed into the third guardian slamming it into the ground; it then bounced high into the air and came crashing down right on top of the guardian's head.

The SA-X proceeded to stand up on the corpse of the guardian and turned around and looked directly into Samus's visor; its soulless eyes piercing her soul. It then gestured its hands in a way that almost seemed to say.

"Go…I'll catch up."

It then raised its blaster and aimed at the guardian's behind Chief and Samus and fired. Its blaster shots decimated the Guardians and opened the pathway to the portal. Samus looked at the SA-X; she was having conflicted emotions about this entity while it was an X parasite, it had also saved her life when that Omega metroid had cornered her in the hanger bay of the BSL station. She nodded slowly and followed Chief towards the portal; when she entered the portal with Master Chief, she saw the SA-X look almost…glad, glad that Samus was going to survive.

When they stepped through the portal they were brought to a large platform in what looked to be…the planet's inside? On the platform was a control console that seemed to be the control nerve for the portals; that most likely lead to the jammers they had been looking for. John walked up to the control panel and looked around at the two pathways leading to two portal frames.

"Cortana, what are we looking at?" He asked.

"The scan's I've done on this platform seem to tell me that this place is a sort of "hub" for the portals we just went through. It also seems as though this portal leads to the jammer's location." She explained.

Chief nodded and placed his hand on the holographic interface and power to the portal on the right was activated. He and Samus walked to it and were transported into the beginning of a very long hallway leading to an elevator. As soon as John took a step his entire HUD interface was blurred out entirely and purple, blue, and white covered it entirely. He hesitated at walking when he heard Cortana speak in a completely different voice that sounded like it was very cut off and stuttering.

"They…just used…you…!" She stuttered.

In a split second John's systems came back online and were back to normal operating capacity. Chief stood there for a moment and was silent.

"Cortana…what…was that…?" He asked her.

"I…it was nothing Chief…nothing…" She stated.

Chief started to walk down the corridor again with Samus right behind him; he continued to have his little "chat" with Cortana.

"Cortana that was not just nothing. Now please, tell me what just happened." Chief ordered.

Cortana sighed slightly, "Okay John…" She stated.

"As you probably already know A.I.s have a life span of only seven years, before they start to experience rampancy…I've been alive for eight…" She explained.

Chief's eyes widened slightly hearing this, "No…no that won't happen. All we have to do is…is get you to that ship you found and then we get you back to Earth, then Halsey will fix you." Chief stated.

Cortana sighed slightly, "Don't make a girl a promise…that you can't keep…" She said.


End file.
